Fallen Angel
by Saaphire
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward left Bella. She starts her own gang and moves on. What will happen if they come back? I suck at summaries Bella/Ooc Rated T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story so give me all the criticism you got :) And I own nothing but the plot and my created characters. **

* * *

That bastard left. Well who cares I'm better off without him anyway. He was always controlling and was a complete creeper who watched me sleep every night. I hope he never comes back. After he left I was a zombie for about a week than caught my reflection in the mirror. I was horrified at how dead I looked.

After that I started hanging out with different people and even started my own gang. I became graceful and strong. I'm not some weak little girl anymore now I'm a strong and feared gang leader. My gang is named the Fallen Angels. Our territory is most of Washington and parts of Oregon and Idaho. We're pretty powerful. All the members follow my orders. Some even bow to me when I enter a room or come to school. I get challenges everyday.

I get out of the shower and pick my clothes out after drying my now shoulder length dark brown hair. Today I put on a blood red tank top with a black falling angel on it. I have black short shorts on and converse. I throw on my Simple Plan hoodie and messenger bag.

Today is the day I hate most. It's Monday. Ugh I already wish it was Friday. I hop on motorcycle and ride to school. Ya I got rid of that piece of shit truck before I started the gang. When I drove into the school I'm greeted by my second in command, Keith. He has black hair that covers his eyes slightly making him look dangerous. He's also tall around 6'3 and pretty muscular. Don't tell anyone but I'm sort of crushing on him. Yes I, Bella Swan, have moved on.

"Hey Bells," greets Keith with a smile on his face.

"Hi Keith," I reply tiredly with a small smile.

He laughs and puts his arm across my shoulder. I laugh and we walk into homeroom. I sit down in my seat. I pull out my iPod and headphones and drown out the class as I put my head on the desk. None of the teachers ever bother me they're all afraid of me. I think it's kind of funny that they're afraid of a girl about half their size but I am very strong it just doesn't show.

Towards the end of homeroom I feel a presence next to me. All of my muscles tense ready for an attack. I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Keith. He chuckled at me and waited for me to get my stuff together. He took my bag and swung it over his shoulder with his.

We walk in comfortable silence to our next class. Keith and I have all of our classes together so whenever I get jumped he's always at my side backing me up. He is my closest friend and greatest ally. The rest of my morning classes passed by in a blur. At lunch I sat with my gang who were at this school at some tables pushed together. My table is loud and laughing like it always is. It always brings a smile to my face to see all my boys so happy. A few ask me to an arm wrestling match and I agree while laughing at they're optimistic face. I win all three of course.

After lunch I walk to science with Keith and Alex, my third in command, we're laughing and shoving each other. When we enter everyone goes silent like always. I just smirk and sit at my table with Keith as Alex heads to the back. I rest my head on my folded arms and close my eyes. I hate this class, I already took it back in Arizona so there's really no point for me to pay attention.

I get up as the bell rang and walk to gym. After I change I start stretching with the guys. Today we're playing dodge ball. I'm pretty happy with the team coach put me in. It was most of my gang but also has Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. Halfway through the game the funniest fucking thing ever happens. A girl on the other team threw a ball with all her strength and hit Lauren. On the face, breaking her nose and causing blood to flow down her face. Some of us broke down laughing as she screeched like a banshee.

After that the game went pretty smoothly, my team won of course. So the gang and I all start high fiving and laughing. After that all of us went into the locker rooms to change. I rush and run outside cause today we have a gang meeting. As soon as I got out the door I saw Keith there waiting we walk to the parking lot together. We both jump on our motorcycles and rev them up.

"Race ya!" I scream at him before speeding out of the parking lot.

"Hey!" I hear him scream behind me as he speeds after me. I zoom through traffic and pull up to our hang out. It's an old abandoned building at the edge of town partially hidden in the woods. All of us had taken spray cans and put Fallen Angels and stay out all over it. We call it the Lair. It was my haven the only place I could go and not get judged. I love this place and my gang.

"Cheater," says Keith as he pulls in next to me. I just smirk at him as I walk in and sit down. I pull out my matches and start the fire in the center throwing some firewood in. We always start a fire when we're in here because it can get really cold at night. I even built a pit so no one accidently set the building on fire. After about an hour the entire gang had shuffled in.

"Alright guys settle down! Keith has something to say," I say in my commanding, gang leader voice.

Keith nods at me before standing and saying, "Alright guys my spies from our rival school La Push High said that they plan to come to our school tomorrow and challenge us again."

Some of the guys yell and get angry. Others growl and start to crack their knuckles.

"Quiet," I yell making them go back into silence.

"So tomorrow bring your weapons we're gonna give them one hell of a fight!" Keith exclaims, fist pumping the air. I add my shout to his along with the other guys.

The rest of the night we talk and wrestle. Laughing can be heard miles away. After about one in the morning the guys start to doze off. Some say night and drove home. Others just pass out on the floor. I laugh but start to doze off myself. Keith, Alex, and some other guys are playing poker next to me. So I put my head in Keith's lap and go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Bella," was the last thing I hear before the darkness takes me.

*Next Morning*

I wake up groggy in the morning. I don't open my eyes but slowly start to become aware. The first thing I notice was there is a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The second thing is I am lying on the floor of the Lair. I slowly crack one eye open. The sight before me makes me blush beet read.

Keith is sleeping in front of me. It's his arms that are wrapped around me. His face is so peaceful. It held none of its usual tenseness or stiffness. I reach up and move some hair out of his eyes.

All of a sudden his eyes snap open. I turn at least ten different shades of red. He looks down and realizes the position we're in. His eyes widen and his mouth opens a little. A slight blush crosses his cheeks. I stare at him in shock.

"Keith are you blushing?" I say in total awe.

"N-no," he stammers while his blush gets darker.

"Uhm Keith I do need to get ready sometime today," I say blushing with a little giggle.

"Okay," he says sadly while slowly unwrapping his arms from around me. I smile and give him a tight hug before jumping up. I saunter over to my bike and put my helmet on.

"See you later Keith!" I scream jumping onto my bike. I rev it before speeding onto the highway. I cruise my way through the streets till I reach my house. I slowly bring my motorcycle into the driveway. I put the kickstand down and hop off. I set my helmet on the seat before walking up to the side of the house. I start to climb up the tree next to my window. As soon as I was high enough I jump to the window sill and land gracefully. I slide my window open and hop in.

I grab my bathroom things and make my way to the shower. I relax and let the warm water soothe me. After about ten minutes I jump out. I dry off and wrap the towel around myself. I make my way back to my room. I shift through my drawers and closet picking out my outfit. I slip my underwear on. I put on a green lacey tank top and black over the shoulder black top with a silver belt below my bust. I throw on white shorts with one black line down the side. I also put on my favorite gladiators. I put on silver arm warmers.

I go to my dresser and pick up two daggers. I slide each into my arm warmers for easy usage. I flick them out to make sure it works. A deadly smirk makes its way onto my face as I grab my messenger bag. I flick my light off and shut my door quietly. I skip down the stairs and out the door. As I got to my bike I run my hand down the side admiring it. This is my baby I had taken a beaten up one and fixed her up myself. Besides my gang she was my pride and joy. Don't tell anyone but I named her Lucy.

After a moment I put my helmet on and fasten it securely. I swing my leg over and start it up. I flow through the traffic taking my time. I still have fifteen minutes till La Push arrive. I take the long way around before I slide into my spot.

I nod at all my guys sitting at the steps waiting. Keith comes over to me. He nods and taps his watch. I nod and sit at the front of the group with Keith and Alex. I put my head on Keith's shoulder and close my eyes.

"Bella?" asks Keith a little surprised.

"I'm tired let me close my eyes for a second," I mutter burying my face further into his shoulder.

Some of the guys laugh and chuckle. Keith growls and they all shut up. I smirk into his shoulder.

"They're here," says Alex, his voice going ice cold and flat. Around thirty bikes pull in, some holding two people. I snarl and stand up. My guys quickly follow suite. I walk into the middle of no man's land. My face goes blank as I recognize one of the three coming up.

It's Jacob Black.

One of my old friends.

Oh shit!

I let out a sigh and let an icy mask cover my face. Keith and Alex go rigid next to me as they get nearer. The three in front of me are three boys I know. It's Sam, in front, Paul, in second's position, and finally Jake, in third's position. I glare at all three making them flinch slightly as my murderous attitude seeps into it. A smirk makes its way onto my face. Keith chuckles next to me seeing the expression on my face.

Today is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and add.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long guys. I'm going to be doing more updates now though I'm in a love mood since I have to do a Romeo & Juliet comic for my english class. **

**Thanks for reviewing : karithekarbear, fireball2, snoopykid, and Cassandra96. **

**Your comments helped me write better. And without further adiou I give you the second chapter. :) And before I forget I own only the plot line and my own charcters nothing else. Sadly.**

* * *

"Why are you on our territory mutts?" My voice went ice cold and my glare was blank and emotionless. Even my gang members flinch when I get this way. It had the right affect when both Sam and Jake flinched. Paul just glared in defiance at me. Keith and Alex were getting anxious next to me while my gang waited for my signal.

"You do know what this means Sam right?"

"Yes, a fight that we will win," his voice gets cocky at the end and my gang immediately becomes enraged at the challenge he has laid down. I put my hand up and they all go still as statues. It's my turn to smirk as I point at the opposing gang. My boys immediately jump into action and pull out their hidden weapons out of various places. My daggers immediately appear in my hands as I slide into my battle stance.

The first person I go for is Sam. It was natural to because most gangs fall apart after you take out their leader. My blades glide through the air as I slash at him from different directions at a blinding speed. He starts to stumble back surprised by my ferocity. I quickly take advantage of that and double my attacks aiming for points to knock him out. I finally get lucky and slam the back of my left blade at the bottom of his skull. He falls to the ground unconscious. As soon as he was down I started aiming for Paul who was currently fighting Keith.

Just as I was about to join Keith, Paul gets a hit in and slashes Keith's right forearm. All I see is red as I start to furiously attack him with my full strength. He crumbles under the pressure of both Keith and me attacking him. He instantly looks for Sam for help. When he sees him on the ground he drops his claws and raises his hands into the air. Keith and I stop and stand out of our stances.

"Hmm is this a surrender Paul?" I ask with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"Yes we surrender, you have defeated our gang leader and by right our land is yours. We shall take our fallen and leave," he's looking down by the end. I nod at my guys and all of their weapons are put away.

"Leave now before I change my mind. Never cross my gang again. Mercy is not given twice," I warn him before turning and calling my guys around. I wait until the pack leaves to speak to my gang.

"Alright good job today guys we completely thrashed the mutts," I waited till the cheers died out before continuing, "everyone injured is going to the nurse, now." I use my power filled voice to make sure no one argues with me. After some grumbling I got them all to shuffle to the nurse. She's a sweet old lady. She knows we always fight so she said we're always welcome to come to her office when we're injured or just tired from fighting. There was absolutely no surprise on her face as all of us shrug in bleeding and bruised. She just shook her head and stood up. In no particular order she starts bandaging us and giving us ice packs. Whenever she tried to help me before anyone else I glared till she moved onto the next one. After she is done with the other guys she comes over to me and starts wrapping my injuries. Sam put up one hell of a fight before I knocked him out.

"Okay, you guys are all done now get to class," Ms. Kent say shushing us out of the office. No matter how much she helps us she hates when we skip class. She says we need to learn something every once in a while, she never budges when we beg to stay.

"You heard the lady get your sorry asses to class," I say in a taunting and sarcastic voice. She just laughs at me and ushers me out the door. Keith and I walk silently to our third period class. It was a comfortable silence though, not an awkward one.

I open the door and the entire class goes silent. The teacher says nothing but glares a me when he thinks I'm not looking. We walk to the back of the class without acknowledging anyone. As soon as I sit down, I fold my arms on my desk and rest my head on them. I faintly hear Keith chuckle as I close my eyes.

After that the rest of my classes pass in a blur. When the lunch bell finally rings I spring from my desk and stretch. Feeling slightly better after taking naps during class I walk to the cafeteria. Keith laughs as he tries to keep up with me. As soon as I walk in it gets quiet like always, it's starting to get really annoying, I walk over and push two tables together before walking to the lunch line. I grab two slices of pizza and a soda. I set my tray on the table and talk to Keith, waiting for the rest of the guys to come in. It is kinda funny to watch them come in all bandaged and bruised but still laughing like always.

After about twenty minutes of just watching my guys I'm getting bored. I reach down and pick up my last slice of pizza and glance around the table. Keith is staring at me from the other side of the table. I smirk at him and open my mouth.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I scream before throwing my slice at Keith hitting him right in the face. The entire gang freezes before they all start throwing food at each other. I laugh while I dodge stuff being thrown at me. I thought I was doing pretty good before I felt something cold on my face. Someone threw ice cream at me! I quickly look around searching for the thrower. My eyes land on a smirking Keith a few feet away.

I growl at him before grabbing someone's soda and hurling it at him. His eyes widen just before the can bursts in his face. He looks at me his face dripping with soda. I break down laughing and fall down. He smiles and starts to laugh too. After I finally recover I walk over to him and offer my hand to help him up. He gives me an evil smirk before pulling me down with him. I could hardly catch my breath before he starts tickling me. Tears start to run down my face while I keep kicking at him and trying to get him off me.

He finally stops when the guys start to whistle and start yelling embarrassing things at us. I blush beat red before I flip him off me and stand up. Just as I get up the bell rings. I nod at all of the guys before grabbing my bag and walking to next period. My mind keeps playing the scene over and over in my head as I sit down in the back. I pull out a notebook and start doodling on the page and writing random things everywhere. A few minutes later Keith and Alex walk in together. Alex walks to his regular table behind me while Keith slides into his seat next to me. I smile at him before folding my arms on the desk and resting my head on them. I hear Keith laugh again as I start to drift off.

I woke up about ten minutes before class ends so I start talking to Keith about random topics. I crumble up a random paper and throw it at Alex who is snoring loudly behind us. He gets up immediately but falls over from grogginess. Keith and I laugh as he puts his fists up ready to fight the imaginary foe. He jumps when the bell rings and we laugh harder and he turns beat red when he realizes what happened. We all get up and walk to the gym. I change quickly and walk out to meet the guys. We all stretch and to start wrestle. I was pinning a guy to the floor when coach comes out. He just laughs at us and takes attendance.

"Alright everyone today we're going to be running two miles," he says telling' everyone who grumbles to shut up.

I get an evil idea and smirk saying, "Guys whoever gets first in our gang can order whoever gets last for an entire day!"

Each of them gulps and gets nervous. They all know I'm the best runner. We all walk outside and head towards the track. I stretch a little more and get ready at the starting line. The guys all have a determined face on. I can't wait to see who I get to boss around all day. As soon as coach blows the whistle we all take off. I expertly conserve my energy and watch the guys tire themselves out. It's even harder today cause they're all hurt from the fighting. After about 10 minutes I finish and sit next to the fence. I watched my guys finish one after another with looks of relief on their faces. They all come and sit next to me to watch the runners.

One after another join me next to the fence. They all start making jokes and relax. I continue to watch the runners until it is only Keith and a lower gang member are left. The guys also turn to watch who loses. Frankie (the lower gang member) uses the last of his strength and sprints the last stretch and barley finishes before Keith. I smirk and get up and walk over to Keith. I put my arm out right before he falls over and catch him.

"Coach I'm taking Keith to the nurse's office," I say and start carrying him on my back to the nurse. Ms. Kent looks up from her magazine then quickly gets up and helps me get Keith to a cot. I sat in a chair across from her desk and leaned back into the wall.

"What happened now Bella?" Ms. Kent asks bluntly. Ah she is always like this, straight to the point, gotta love her.

"Anemia I believe, from fighting this morning and running two miles," I answer with a bored tone but inside I'm worried about him, bad.

"Well he can sleep the rest of this period then, you can stay with him if you like," she says with a knowing smirk on her face. I give her my worst glare till she leaves the room with a laugh. I let out a loud sigh and get up. I slowly make my way over to the bed and sit on the stool next to it. I rest my head on the bed and whisper.

"I really like you Keith, feel better."

After I said that my eyes start to droop as I slowly fall into unconscious.

Keith P.O.V(A.N Finally right? :) )

I feel really tired. I slowly start to hear talking as I wake up. I try to listen but it's muffled. I hear a door close and feet shuffling. I tense as the bed sinks a bit from more weight.

"I really like you Keith, feel better," I hear a girl say softly. No way! Who is it? The girl's breathe starts to even out so it should be okay to open my eyes now. There was the girl of my dreams. The angel was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I slowly raise my hand and move some hair out of her face. No one could ever guess this angelic person was one of the most feared people on the west coast. She loses all of her defenses and defiance when she sleeps. I smile at her softly before I remember her words.

My face slowly heats up, in probably the worst, deepest blush I have ever had. I never blush! This girl always makes me feel again. Before I met her I was just a heartless person, I fought without a thought, my life was heading towards jail and murder but she came like an angle sent from the heavens. I cherish every second I get with her. The guys all say I should confess to her but I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way about me but the words she just said gave me a boost of confidence. As soon as she wakes up I'm going to tell her how I feel.

I lay back down and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, just relaxed. About twenty minutes later I felt Bella stir. The weight from the bed disappeared and I knew she was awake now. I took a final long and deep breath. I slowly open my eyes and lift myself up with my elbows. She turns toward me sharply and gives a smile when she sees me awake. My breathing sped up at her smile. Calm down I still have to tell her. I smile back softly and fully sit up.

"How do you feel?" she asks softly.

"Eh, I've had worse," I say with a smile. She laughs and sits on the bed. "Hey Bella I have something' I want to tell you."

She tilts her head a bit, like she always does when she is curious, but nods for me to continue. I take another deep breath before I start.

"Okay, this isn't exactly something I'm good at but, Bella," I look her deeply in the eyes making her blush slightly, I took it as a good sign and continued, "I have liked you since the first time I saw you, you are one of the only people I have ever trusted, you are very important to me and I want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I finished in a rush, happy to get it off my chest finally.

She just stares at me in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. Shit I am really starting to regret telling her now, maybe I took her words wrong maybe she meant like as a friend, crap. She smiles and before I can react she flies at me. I quickly catch her surprised by her sudden hug. She buries her head into the crook of my neck. She looks up after a minute and says that makes me happy with my decision.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," she blushes and looks down. I grin and pull her closer. Today is definitely looking up for me.

"Oh, by the way tomorrow you're my slave for the day," an evil smirk makes its way onto her face. Never mind the day is definitely NOT looking up at all, tomorrow's gonna be rough. I groan and lay back down pulling her with me. She laughs at me reaction and relaxes against me. We lay like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence. The door all of a sudden slammed open, surprising both of us. We turn quickly to find a good deal of our gang standing there staring at us with open mouths.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," snaps my feisty little angel. I laugh and pat her head, calming her down a little. She looks at me before shifting into a sitting position to let me get up. When I do the guys recover from their shock and start cheering and hand over money to one another, probably from bets on when our relationship would start and such. Bella tells them all to get to the Lair. They wolf whistle as they shuffle out.

"Well let's get going," I say standing and offering her my hand. She takes it and rises. We walk peacefully to our bikes and hop on. We don't even race just cruise through traffic. When we get there the fire is already started and the guys are relaxing everywhere. I sit next to Bella in front of the fire. The night passes by quickly and I find Bella sleeping on my lap again a little after three in the morning. I smile down at her and say goodnight to the guys still up as I shift us into a laying position as I pass out.

* * *

**Whew finally done. Well I hope you like it. Please review. And if you have any suggestions or if you want to be in the story just leave it in a review. I take all suggestions into consideration cause what would a story be without its fans?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... I'm sorry it took so long! I've even been working on it in school. But I just had to figure out how to do the plot.**

**Thanks for reviewing: snoopykid, Sierrayour friend. ya no who, and twilight 4 eva.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

That was one of my best dreams ever. I dreamt that Keith said that he liked me and he asked me out, and we all know that would never happen in real life. Oh well, time to go back to real life. I slowly become more aware of the outside world. I feel arms around my waist. One of the guys must of gotten wasted last night and mistaken me for someone else. I peek out from my eyelashes and almost gasp. It was Keith! This is the best way to wake up.

I let out a sigh and snuggle closer to him. He is so warm. I drift back to sleep after a moment.

Someone's shaking my shoulder. Hard! I'm going to murder whoever is trying to wake me up! I look up and give the person my best death glare. The glare slides from my face as I see its Keith looking down at me. I give him a confused look and give him a pointed look at the space between us, a very small place might I add. He grins and leans real close to me. My breathing literally stopped as he leaned down to my ear and whispered to me.

"Did someone forget what happened yesterday?" he says with a smirk on his face, pulling me closer as he finished speaking. I blush deep red desperately trying to remember the events of yesterday.

He couldn't be talking about my dream could he? No that just would never happen. Ever. I'm just not gifted with that kind of luck. I pull on my professional face and ask with a slight quiver in my voice if we're dating.

He smiles at me and nods down at me. My professional mask slips as I smile happily at him and cuddle closer. I can't believe that wasn't just a dream made by my overactive imagination. I'm so happy. We lay like that for about another hour. The guys had all left to go to work and school. We were about halfway through first period but neither of us wanted to get up. I eventually dozed off again in his arms.

I woke up to someone nudging me and softly saying my name. I look through half lidded eyes in the direction of the voice. Keith smiles when he sees my eyes open and says we should get going to school. I groan but get up slowly with him. We both go outside and hop on our bikes. I cruise through town to my house and go inside. I walk up the stairs and hop in the shower. I take a quick one and head to my room to put on new clothes. I quickly put jeans with rips all over them and a blood red tank top. I walk over to my dresser and slid on black and red arm warmers and put on a stitched heart necklace. I slide on knee high black boots and throw on an empyre jacket and walk back downstairs to grab some food. After I clean up the mess I walk outside and rev my bike. I strap my helmet on and speed to the school. When I arrive I slide into the space that Keith is standing in and turn my bike off. He smiles and hugs me when I take my helmet off.

While we walk towards the school I notice two new cars in the parking lot. I brush it off and continue walking to third period with Keith, he has his arm around me and we're taking our time to get to class. I feel a chill go down my spine as I reach for the door knob. I slowly open the door and we both walk in. I put on a stone face as soon as I see someone sitting in our seats. You see Keith and I have our names etched into our seats in every class. These damn new students are sitting in our seats and they think they're so damn cool with their hoods up and caps on. I send an apologetic look at Keith as I storm over to our desks. My death glare turns on as I slam my fist on my desk. It splinters slightly from the force and a loud crack resounds in the room. Everyone instantly goes silent as Keith walks up to flank my left side as he always does.

"Look you assholes are new here so let this be a warning to you. I own this school so if my name is on anything that means back the fuck off got it?" I growl out to them. Everyone around us moves away. The bigger boy stands up and I tense in anger at the smirk on his face. The thinner one just sits there staring at the floor.

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" the big one says in an insulting tone looking down at me. Keith immediately steps up to punch the guy across the face but I put a restraining hand on his chest. He calms down at my touch but continues to glare at him.

I put on my sweetest smile and look up at him and say, "Oh as the leader of the Fallen Angels I can never back down from a challenge or I forfeit my right to leadership so I guess I just have to do this." Faster than most people can see my fist flashes from my side and smashes the side of his face. The force immediately sends him to the other side of the room and throws him into a bookcase causing all of the books to fall on him.

I continue to smile as I look down and speak to the other boy, "Unless you wish to end up like your arrogant friend over there I suggest you get up and find a new seat, buddy." I smirk as he gets up and hurries over to check on his friend. I sit down and Keith immediately joins me in his seat and rubs my shoulders. I smile up at him and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I slowly start to relax and I drone everyone out as Keith whispers in my ear on how good my punch was. I giggle as he jokes on how much that punch hurts. I have hit some of the guys at full strength when I'm drunk. Broke some of their ribs too. Man those were some crazy parties. We both get up as the bell rings and calmly walk out to our next period. The next three classes pass in a blur as I joke with all the guys and listen to music. I walk ahead as Keith talks with Alex. I'm the first one into the lunchroom so I walk to the back and push the two tables together. I walk up in line and grab a soda and some ziti and go sit down in my seat. Keith and Alex walk in and grab their food. We all start talking, waiting for the other gang members to arrive. The guys walk in every now and then and join us. Then Keith just has to tell the guys how I decked that big dude sitting in my seat. They all started cheering and I couldn't hear myself think. When I finally calmed them down the worst thing happened. The big dude and four others walked in. All the guys pointed and laughed at them of course. I smirk and salute big boy. He angrily stomps over to the table in the opposite corner of ours. I smile and lay my head on the table.

I jump up when I hear the bell ring causing Keith to laugh at me. All three of us walk to science together. I nudge Alex and give him an evil smirk before I jump onto Keith's back and wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles a bit before he gains his balance while Alex and I laugh at him. I feel someone staring at me so I turn around and see skinny hood behind me. I flip him off and turn around. When we walk into class I hop off Keith and sit down. Keith joins me at our table and Alex goes to the back as always.

Skinny hood walks in and gives the teacher the slip before he's told to find a seat. Keith and I start laughing cause the only available seat is next to Alex.

Alex grinned from his seat and started bouncing slightly in excitement. Skinny hood made his way back reluctantly. He stops at our table for a moment looking down at the seat next to me before sitting behind Keith. Alex immediately starts making fun of him and asking if he and his friends are a gang. My ears perk up at this question because I hate others on our territory. He thinks it over a moment before responding.

"I guess you could call us that, we're sort of like a clan," he says softly, his voice sounds vaguely familiar. Hm I must be imagining it. I shake my head slightly and turn around.

"Since you guys crossed into our territory we, the Fallen Angels, here by challenge you to a duel for rights to the land," I say with a slight growl in my voice. He freezes slightly.

"Fine, where at?" he asks. Hm that's a good question. I guess the Lair could work. Ya that'll do.

"Outside of town at the abandoned building with our marks on it at 3:30, got it?" I say.

He nods and starts texting on his phone. I turn back around and put my head on Keith's shoulder and close my eyes. I hear a faint growl but I assume I heard wrong.

The last two periods passed by quickly as I told the others of the fight. We agreed to be there fifteen minutes early. Keith and I hopped on our bikes as soon as we got outside and sped to the Lair. I walk in and set the bonfire before stretching a bit. Keith sits next to me and rubs my shoulders. I let out a sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. I lay like that till I hear engines. I jump up and walk outside. I stop the guys before they go inside and tell them there's a challenge today. They start cheering and go sit on boxes outside waiting for the show to start. By 3:30 all the guys had arrived and we were waiting for the wanna be gang. I see a jeep cruise into the clearing. As soon as the five get out of the car the guys start to jeer at them and try to get them angry. I walk up to them with Keith and Alex flanking men and take a deep breath.

"Sorry all of my members can't be here to see you lose but it takes a while to gather them. Pick your best and I'll fight them. It's a one on one and if any of you jump in it means war got it?" I say with a smirk on my face. They nod creepily in sync before muttering to each other. The medium side boy steps up and cracks his knuckles. I look him up and down before sliding in to my fighting stance.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch Alex walk in between us and raise his hand. As soon as he let it fall I launched myself at the boy. He tries to grab me but I do a back flip and kick him in the face, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Before he regains his balance I do a leg sweep and knock him to ground. I quickly jump onto him and pull a knife from my boot and hold it to his neck. He blinks with a shocked expression on his face. I smirk and get off him as my guys cheer. I hold up my hand to silence them before I speak.

"Your loss. Now take off the hoods and caps and kneel to the winner," I say crossing my arms, waiting. They shuffle nervously before obeying. My jaw drops and I freeze up immediately. No. They can't be here! Not now! Kneeling before me was the people I hate most in the world. Kneeling in front of me was the Cullens.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 3 is now done :). Leave reviews i love to hear your guys opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is chapter 3 in Edward's P.O.V. Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Cassandra96-Don't worry I am going to keep writing, I'll try to put in another chapter within a week**

**gothichippiestar15- Sierra please just use one name when you review lol**

**misscullenvolturi- Thanks :)**

**godschild4ever- Thank you!**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN- Haha ily too! XD**

**Lil-Blood_Sucker- Here's your update :)**

**sousie- I understand your concern and the answer is that Bella has become very strong in human terms so she already has a high tolerance of pain from fighting so she did not break the bone and after the Cullens left she no longer feels pain. I hope that's a good solution :) and thanks for the PM!**

**Well there's all the wonderful reviewers for Chapter 3 thanks guys!**

**And here's Chapter 4! (Finally, ik! XD)**

* * *

Edward P.O.V **(A.N It had to be done at some point .)**

I'm so nervous. We're going back to Forks High School. I just came back from another one of my failed tracking trips, I still can't find Victoria. Well besides that I hope that Bella forgives me. I had lied so horribly to her. I hope she will take me back again, and come back to the family.

We are being cautious though. Emmett had suggested we wear clothes that cover our faces and drive the jeep she had not seen, we all agreed in the end though Alice was furious that we had to wear "ugly" clothing.

The drive to school was quiet and tense. Alice was the only one unfazed by the atmosphere. We pulled into the lot and looked around for her old truck. We didn't see it so we walked to the office for our schedules. I have my first period with Emmett so we walked to the class together after mumbling good-byes to the others.

When we reach the room Emmett opens the door silently. Everyone tenses as they hear it and look at us. They physically relaxed after seeing who it was. We were both confused so I think I should take a look into some of their heads.

_Thank God, I thought it was __them._

_No they would never come so early after a fight._

Now I'm even more confused! Who is this "them" they all keep thinking about? What fight? Emmett looks at me for answers but I just shrug my shoulders. He nods and just doodles in his notebook. The period passes by quickly and I walk to the next classroom alone. The class has the same reaction as the first when I open the door. I hand my slip to the teacher before sitting next to Alice. She smiles at me as I take my seat.

_Edward, have you seen Bella yet? _– Alice

I shake my head once and she frowns slightly.

_I think she's coming to your next class but I can't see it too well, I'm worried. _

I nod to her and we went back to pretending to in class. Time seemed to fly as I started to get nervous. As the bell rang I quickly got out of my seat and started walking to the door.

_Good luck Edward _was the last thing I heard from Alice as I headed to third period. Emmett is waiting outside the door for me as I arrive. He nods at me and we head in to the room. We both hand our slips to the teacher before looking for seats. We saw two open seats in the back so we head in that direction. The students were shaking their heads at us but their thoughts are too incoherent for me to hear the reason. Emmett just laughs and sits down. I quietly join him.

_Oh no, the new kids are dead._

_They're in trouble now._

_The Angels are going to kill them!_

Now I'm even more confused. Who are these Angels? And why would they kill us? What has happened to this school while we were gone? I am just about to tell Emmett what I'm hearing but the door opens before I get the chance. Everyone's heads snap in the direction of the door and their faces instantly get pale. There is only a guy and girl standing there, why is everyone so afraid? The girl looks at the boy apologetically before storming over to us. What is she doing? She stops right in front of our desks and slams her fist on the table with a death glare on her face. What's really surprising is the desk actually splintered! Everyone stares at us slightly as the boy walks up to her left side.

"Look, you assholes are new here so let this be a warning to you. I own this school so if my name is on anything that means back the fuck off, got it?" the girl growls out at us. I try to look into her head but I hear nothing. How peculiar. I look at the boy next to her and focus on his thoughts.

_God, I love Bella. I can't believe she's mine now!-Boy_

Wait, that's Bella? It can't be! Bella is a sweet and weak little thing, nothing like this angry fighter in front of us. There has to be some mistake! I feel Emmett start to rise next to me.

_This little human sure packs a punch!-_Emmett

Every human starts to slowly back away. Emmett smirks and Bella tenses. I look at the floor not believing its Bella.

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" The boy next to Bella steps up with his fist slightly raised but Bella puts a hand on his chest. His posture immediately relaxes as he is calmed by her. I don't think Jasper could have done any better! Though, he still continues to glare at Emmett.

Bella gave a sweet smile and says, "Oh as the leader of the Fallen Angels I can never back down from a challenge or I forfeit my right to leadership, so I guess I just have to do this." Her fist flies from her side at vampire speed and smashes Emmett's face! The force sends him flying to the other side of the room into a book case causing all of the books to fall on him. How can a human send a vampire flying?

She then turns to me and says, "Unless you wish to end up like your arrogant friend over there I suggest you get up and find a new seat buddy." She smirks as I get up to check on Emmett. I help him dig himself out of the debris.

_How the hell did she do that? _– Emmett

I shake my head as I help him to stand up. He has a point though, this should be impossible for a human to achieve! I look back at Bella and see her and the boy sitting in our now vacant seats. He's rubbing her shoulders while she rests her head on his shoulder. She giggles while he whispers to her about how much that punch hurts.

Emmett and I go over to and empty desk on the opposite side of the room. The entire class period I glare at the two apparent lovers. That girl can't be MY Bella! She is far too violent to be my little fragile angel. Perhaps I heard the boy's thoughts wrong.

I watch as they both get up as the bell rings. They walk out calmly as if the spat had never happened. Emmett looks at me questioningly. I whisper to him at vampire speed that the girl might be Bella. To say he looks shocked would be an understatement. He looks at me as if I had gone crazy.

_There's no way super chick is my clumsy little Bellsie! _

I nod at him and whisper that I'm going to investigate further. He nods and walks to his next class that he shares with Jasper. I walk to my class and sit next to Alice again. I nod at her ad after a few minutes Rosalie walks in. She joins us silently and I start to speak fast about all of the events of last period. Their faces held pure surprise when I told them about Bella beating up Emmett. Rosalie looks murderous.

_How dare she hurt my mate! –_Rosalie

_That person can't be our Bella. She's much too violent and strong! –_Alice

I nod at Alice in agreement and focus back on the teacher. When the bell rings I just walk to my class without focusing on anything. Before I know it my last class bell rings and I'm on my way to lunch. I wait outside for my siblings. After about five minutes Rosalie walks over and we all walk in together. This big table in the corner all point at Emmett and start laughing. Then Bella smirks at him and mock salutes. Emmett angrily stomps to a table in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. Lunch consists of my family all in their own thoughts. We all say silent goodbyes when the bell rings. I get up and quietly walk to science.

I see Bella and two guys in front of me. I recognize one of them as the boy from this morning. I pull his name from the other boy's thoughts, Keith. The other boy and Bella give each other looks as Bella falls back half a step than quickly jumps on the Keith's back. Bella and the other boy start laughing as Keith stumbles before gaining his balance.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me, oh well it's a good way to die, haha._

Suddenly Bella tenses slightly before turning around. When she sees me she flips me off before turning back around. That vulgar girl can NOT be my dear Bella!

I shake my head of all thoughts before walking into the classroom. I hand the teacher my slip and turn to find a seat. The only one is next to the other boy that was walking with Bella. The Keith and Bella start laughing at my predicament while the boy grins and starts bouncing slightly.

_Haha that guy is gonna have fun sitting next to Alex. –_Keith

_It's going to be so much fun making fun of this kid! –_Alex

Well at least I know the boy's name now. I reluctantly make my way to the back of the class. I pause at my old seat and stare for a moment before sitting in the seat behind it. Alex starts yapping about how Emmett is really weak and he should have never challenged Bella.

"So are you and your friends a gang?" I think that question over for a second. Hm well I guess you could compare us to a "gang".

"I guess you could call us that, were sort of like a clan," I say softly to keep my voice from being recognized. Bella shakes her head slightly before turning around.

"Since you guys crossed into our territory we, the Fallen Angels, here by challenge you for rights to the land," she says practically growling the words.

_Damn, Bella is so sexy when she uses her commanding voice! –_Keith

I freeze slightly at Keith's thoughts before responding, "Fine, where at?"

She thinks it over for a minute before saying, "Outside of town at the abandoned building with our marks on it at 3:30, got it?"

I nod and start texting the others. I look up to see Bella put her head on Keith's shoulder. I silently growl at the both of them. The class rushes by as I glare at the clock. I get out of the classroom as fast as I can and go to my Spanish class with Emmett. I answer his silent questions throughout the class. After it ended we all met at the jeep. We drove to the house quickly as Alice called Carlisle and informed him of what happened today. He was very surprised at what she told him.

We drove to the meeting point slowly. When we arrive we see at least a hundred humans sitting around on boxes and the ground. As soon as we step out of the jeep they all start to jeer at us. Bella walks up to us with Alex and Keith flanking her.

"Sorry all of my members can't be here to see you lose but it takes a while to gather them. Pick your best and I'll fight them. It's a one on one and if any of you jump in it means war, got it?" she says with a smirk on her face.

We all nod at her before muttering about who should go. Jasper is ultimately picked so he steps up and cracks his knuckles. She looks him up and down before sliding into a fighting stance.

Alex walks in between them and raises his hand. As soon as he let it fall she launches herself at Jasper. He tries to grab her but she does a back flip and kicks him in the face, making him stumble back a few steps.

_This girl can't be human, that should have broken her foot and ankle, at least! –_Jasper

She then does a leg sweep and knocks him to the ground. She quickly jumps onto him and pulls a knife from her boot. Jasper and all of us are staring at her in shock. I mean a human just beat a vampire in a fight! She gets off him as all the guys start to cheer. She holds up a hand to silence them.

"Your lose. Now take off the hoods and caps and kneel to the winner," she says crossing her arms. We all shift nervously before complying. Her jaw drops and she freezes up. We saw quite a few emotions cross her face. Heartbreak, sadness, betrayal, and finally anger.

* * *

**Yup I just realized something, I really hate typing! Haha well there you have it. Review please! I love to hear your guys opinions and the encouragment helps me write alot faster. **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this IS a chapter but this top part is an IMPORTANT AN. I'll put the review feedbacks at the end of the chapter.**

** I seem to have reached a conflict with this story. It looks like some of the readers want this to be a Bella/Edward FF and the reader's opinion and wishes are important to a story so I have come up with a comprimise so that both Bella/Keith AND Bella/Edward fans shall be happy. This story will be a Bella/Keith story BUT I will put up a second version of this story being a Bella/Edward pairing. Does that sound good to everyone? Everyone wins right? Let me know what you think. **

**And sorry for the shorter chap but i wnated to get this AN in but dont worry I'll update again SOON ^.^**

* * *

B.P.O.V

This can't be happening! I'm dreaming right? Ya that's got to be it! I'm in some really fucked up dream. I bring my hand up and pinch my arm and close my eyes. After about five seconds I open them again.

Fuck! Still here. Crap. Maybe I can make a quick getaway? No they'll catch me and Keith would start asking questions. I could fake pass out? Nah that'll worry Keith too much. I'm startin to run out of plans. Well I guess I'll just flip at them, yup best case scenario.

"What the fuck are_ you_ doing back here?" I say with so much venom I swear I can see them flinch.

"Bella please-" _Edward _starts to say but my fist flies out on its own accord and sends him flying into their jeep, leaving a body size dent. I'm starting to see red as my body shakes slightly. Keith quickly steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist, trying to calm and restrain me. I calm slightly and snap my head to the side to look at the rest of _them._

"I want you all to fucking leave my Lair and leave me the fuck alone got that, _Cullens?_" I practically growl at them. Emmet and Alice shake their heads and step forward.

"Bella we're so sorry please come back to our family, and why are you being so violent and mean to people? This isn't like you? What happened to make you change so much from the sweet and caring girl we love?" Alice speaks fast and she starts stepping closer to me as if to hug me and take me away from all of these "bad things". What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Shut the fuck up! You demented little tinkerbell! You have no right to question how I'm living! I'm happy with the way my life is now! I'm not treated like some little breakable doll and people actually respect me! And why the fuck would I want to be in your family? All of you leave, now!" I quickly turn and walk into the Lair, not giving them another chance to talk. I lie down and try to hold back all of my anger before I take it out on the guys by mistake. Keith slowly walks in and comes over to me. I look up at him as he sits down next to me calmly. He looks back into my eyes before pulling me into a hug. I cuddle up into him and close my eyes.

"Those are the ones that hurt you right?" he asks me quietly.

I sigh before responding, "Yes, but I guess I should thank them. If they hadn't met me I wouldn't be the person I am today and the guys would just be strangers. But most importantly I wouldn't have you." I slowly open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Then I should thank them too because I wouldn't have my family or the love of my life without their help," he says softly before leaning into me slowly. I closed my eyes again and slowly leaned in too.

The moment our lips touch I see fireworks behind my closed eyes. I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. All too soon it's over and I open my eyes to look at Keith. He smiles at me before kissing my forehead. I smile back and close my eyes before putting my head into the crook of his neck. I start to slowly slip into darkness.

Next day

I groggily open my eyes and look at the now awake Keith. He smiles at me before kissing me softly. I hug him before I say goodbye to everyone and go out to get on Lucy.

I slip my helmet on and swing my leg over the bike. I smile softly as I feel Lucy purr to life under me. I quickly speed home. I go through my window and take a quick shower. I slip on a black shirt with splatter neon colors on it along with my favorite neon green shorts. I put on thigh high socks and lace up my knee high converse before grabbing my black hoodie with green skeleton bones on it. I grab my messenger bag before heading downstairs. I grab a strawberry pop tart (A.N. – I LOVE these ^.^) from a cabinet and head out the door. I cruise through traffic and get to school a bit early and sat on a picnic bench eating my breakfast. Keith arrived a few minutes later and sat next to me, putting his head on my shoulder mumbling a groggy good morning before closing his eyes.

I giggle before relaxing and finishing my food. Alex slouched over and sat across from us and groaned about school being too early. I laugh at him before quieting down when I see him tense. He glares at the person who sits next to him. I look over to see the devil himself, _Edward Cullen. _I growl lowly before I feel an arm snake around my waist and squeeze lightly.

I look down to see Keith looking at me through his eyelashes. Damn he's so adorable. Anywayyyy Keith gives me a sleepy smile before closing his eyes once again and snuggling closer. Naww he reminds me so much of a cat. I look up at Edward, waiting for him to speak.

He opens and closes his mouth, I guess his only plan was to not get punched again. This could take awhile. I stare at him and this makes him even more nervous. I glance at him one more time before looking towards Alex.

"I can't really move so will you go buy me a drink man?" I ask him. At his nod I slide the money across the table. He gives a mock salute and we both laugh before he leaves. As soon as he's out of sight I turn back to Edward. I raise one eyebrow at him waiting for the torrent to begin. He sighs and opens his mouth again.

"Bella you have to understand the reason why we left-" he starts but I raise my hand stopping him mid sentence.

"Look Edward I frankly don't care why you left, I got over it awhile ago and I think you should too. I don't want your family to interfere in my life as much anymore, I'll still be friends and all but I'm not a part of your family anymore," I say staring straight at him. His shoulders slump slightly as he takes this in and slowly gets up.

"If you ever change your mind Bella we will always accept you back into our family," he says quietly.

"Sorry but I don't think I'll ever change my mind," I reply. He nods solemnly and treads back to his family. They all look over at me with sad faces, damn their super hearing. I nod at them and turn to look at Alex, who has just returned. He hands me a Voltage Mountain Dew **( A.N I'm effing addicted to this drink!)** and sits back down.

"Aww did you scare the big bad Cullen away Bellsie?" Alex says in a mocking tone.

I laugh and say, "Yeah he just couldn't handle being in my awesome presence!"

His laughter joins mine but we both pause when we hear a groan from the sleeping Keith.

"Why so loud?" he mumbles almost incoherently. Alex and I chuckle again before just talking about random subjects. I shake Keith awake a few minutes before class begins.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty you have to get up some time today," I say quietly.

"She woke up cause she got a kiss," he replies keeping his eyes closed. I giggle and lean down and give him a quick kiss. I feel him smirk against my lips and I pull away after a minute. I smile at him and start to stand. He gets up too but keeps an arm around my waist. We slowly walk to the torture called school but at least I go through it with him.

* * *

**Yay! Bella and Keith's first kiss!**

**Ok happy moment over time for the review replies!**

**NightAngel323: I will contiue updating of course and thanks I'm happy you like it ^.^**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN: I have answered your request. Sorry this one will be a Bella/Keith but version 2 will be Bella/Edward just for you ^.^ ly2 lol**

**Cassandra96: Thanks! Yup they know its her for sure. Yuppers shes still a human just uber strong and tolerent to pain. **

**snoopykid: haha i know right! **

**God' Little Demon: This one isn't a Bella/Edward and yup she'll stay with him, I love him too much to break them up lol. And thank you!**

**And DONE! Yay another chapter is closed! And love all the reviews! Keep reviewing please I love to hear the feedback and concerns ^.^ Bye bye~!**


	6. AN

Alright guys, this is not a chapter!

I am soo sorry for not updating in so long! Sometimes life just hits you in the face and makes you forget some things hehe, I'm now a senior in high school and i feel like I can really improve this story now! I'm going to be updating chapters, fixing grammar and adding stuff in as I like :P, but I also have to balance all my homework so it's going to be tough at first! Tell me where you guys want this story to go, do you want to see some Volturi? More gang action? I LOVE hearing opinions from you guys! So PM or review, whichever you guys like :)

And don't worry! All of you Edward/Bella lovers, I have not forgotten about that alternate story! I just want to finish this one first guys :)

Thank you all for sticking with me all of these years :D I love each of you!

Love Saaphire


End file.
